Hi, Im Niki
by foreverawesom
Summary: Hi, Im Niki, Im Superman's daughter and Im thinking about joining Young Justice... I hope everything will turn out alright. This is my first FanFic and please read and review! Rated T just in case . Wally/OC Later on in the story
1. Characters

**Hi, well this is my first fanfic so… yeah… this story is basically about a 15-year-old girl named Nicole (Niki) and her brother Jacob (Jake) who is 16. And this story is based on Season 1 of Young Justice.**

**I don't own DC, Young Justice or anything famous but I own Niki and Jacob. **

Character descriptions:

Nicole or Niki 

Full name: Nicole Kendall Kent

Age: 15

Born on: January 29 1996

Parents: Clark Kent, Lois Kent (her stepmom and Lois Lane is Lois Kent in this story because they got married :D ) she grew up not knowing who her real mom was since she left the hospital the day Nicole was born.

Powers: Hydrokinesis, Areokinesis, Geokinesis, Pryrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Electrokinesis and she can fly

Superhero Name: Kinesis (because of her powers)

Costume:  Grey midriff with yellow outlining and a K on her chest, paired with a grey miniskirt also with yellow outlining. And a domino mask

Appearance: Niki has almond shaped eyes that is a really dark brown that looks so dark that it's almost black. She wears glasses or contacts, since her eyesight is terrible, due to the fact that she used to never have any friends so she spent all of her time on her laptop-researching people at her school. She has long, layered ombre brown hair. Her height is 5'9.

Things about her: Nicole knows has been playing the piano since she was 3 and can also play the guitar. Niki's dad has been training her when she was 3 because her powers were starting to develop along with her brother Jacob who is 11 months older. Nicole became Kinesis when on her 10th birthday and she's been a superhero since then She was scouted by a model scout (**I have no idea what they're called**) when she was 14 when she was dragged to the mall by her annoying little sister. Niki decided to start modeling and she somehow she became famous, known by everyone.

Jacob or Jake

Full name: Jacob Kyle Kent

Age: 16

Born on: February 13 1995

Parents: Clark Kent, Lois Kent (His stepmom) his mom left him and his dad when Niki was born.

Powers: Same as Superman's powers

Superhero Name: Superboy **(I know that you may be confused or something, but I'll explain the whole Superboy and Superboy thing later on In the story)**

Costume: Just like Superman's costume except with a mask.

Appearance: Jacob looks like the younger version of Superman except of having blue eyes he has the same eyes as Niki. And he is 6 feet tall.

Things about him: Jacob's powers started to develop when he was 4 and he liked to train with his sister Niki. He started the hero business the same time as his Niki but instead of going solo like she did, he became his dad's protégé Superboy. Jake taught himself how to play the guitar and drums when he was 12 because Niki said that it would help him get girls.


	2. WAKE UP NIK!

**OKKK, so now the story really starts! And btw. Nicole and Jacob have been part of the Justice League for three years now. And I forgot to add that in this story Clark Kent is a famous, millionaire, reporter. **

**And I don't own DC, Young Justice, Kendall Jenner,Any of the phones that I mention, Ray Ban's or anything famous. I only own Anastasia (Anya), Nicole and Jacob.**

**Bold: **Author

_Italics:_ Texts

Normal: Normal

Nicole's POV

"NIKKKKK! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OF OUT OF YOUR ROOM NOW!". Yelled a familiar voice that belonged to my brother Jacob.

"Ugghhh! But I don't wanna! I spent last night doing a photo shoot for this new bathing suit line and I'm exhausted."

Jacob walked in my room and towered over my body that was half asleep. "Well, that's what you get for being a famous supermodel", he said with a smirk spread across his face. "Anyways, dad told me to wake you up"

"Why?" I asked in a voice that was barely audible

"Because we have to show those hero's around the league's fake HQ"

"But…but I don't wanna…."

"C'mon Nik, these guys are my friends and I promised Kid Flash that he can meet you"

"Why the hell did you do that?" I replied

"Cuz he thinks you're hot. Duh"

"Fine… I'll might go"

"Thanks dude" Jacob said as he walked out of the room

I sat up, put on my dorky glasses and reached for my iPhone sitting on my bedside table. There was a new text on it from Kendall Jenner **(Yes, I love the Kardashians.)** saying: _'Hey Niki, There's gonna be a pool party at my place this afternoon and you definitely HAVE to come cuz everyone's gonna be there and you're my best friend so, you really really have to be there. Answer me ASAP.' _

'_Sure thing'_ I replied quickly. Oh well. I guess that Kid Flash wont get to meet me, but anyway I did say that I _might_ come. I thought as a mischievous grin appeared on my face.

Jacob's POV

As soon as Nicole said that she was gonna come and meet the rest of the heroes I whipped out my Blackberry to text Wally '_Guess what?' _

'_What?' _He texted back immediately

'_I convinced Kinesis to come' _

'_Sweet! I cant wait to meet her.' _I laughed and wondered what he sees in her.

'_lol. It's no big deal, its only Kinesis' _

'_Ha! The only reason you're saying that is cuz she's ur sister.'_

'_Ok…. Well I gtg, see u later'_

'_See ya'._

Sometimes I find it really weird that one of my best friends has a thing for my little sister, I thought as I walked down the stairs to eat breakfast.

Dad, Mom and one of my other sister Anastasia (Anya) were sitting at the table having a conversation while eating pancakes. "Morning!" I said cheerfully. "You seem happy. You're never happy in the morning," said Anastasia gloomily. I shrugged and sat down and began to pile pancakes onto my plate.

Anya is a pretty girl who has blue eyes, straight long blond hair, and her skin was surprisingly tan. I bet she spent all day tanning yesterday I thought as my signature smirk appeared on my face.

"Hello, hello" said Nicole as she sat next me. She was wearing a neon pink tank top with denim short shorts with white gladiator sandals and she had her light green Ray Ban's perched on the top of her head. "Good Morning" dad said sweetly. She smiled and began to pour herself a cup of coffee. "So, what are you kids doing today?" Dad asked curiously. "You already know what I'm doing" I said

"I don't know yet…" Nicole replied. I bet she was lying I thought to myself. "You know,… hang out with people… the usual" Anastasia said in a bored tone.

"Ok… well have fun with whatever you're doing." Dad said.

"You have no idea…." Niki said quietly. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

**YAY! I finished the first chapter ** ** Please review! I don't care if its positive or not, just please review! Sorry about it being kinda short. And I apologize if there's any mistakes or anything like that. **


	3. Welcome to the Hall Of Justice

**HI whoever is reading this, hope you like this chapter and please don't be shy to review, I don't care if you're review is positive or not, just please say something. I know that so far Niki seems like a really spoiled brat, a bitch, and a girl that got lucky; But don't worry… Nicole really isn't like that. You'll find out how she's really like when she joins the team. And I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but this entire story is going to take place during the first season of YJ. **

**Btw. I think that it would be a good idea for you to pay attention to the time because I go back and forth with the times depending on POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Young Justice, anyone famous that I mention or anything famous.**

**Nicole's POV**

**Jenner House, 1:11pm **

"Hey Nik, I'm so glad you could make it!" Kendall squealed with excitement as we walked towards her pool.

"Glad to be here" I replied, smiling with glee. _Kendall has no idea how lucky she is, God, am I jealous?... Nik, no… don't be jealous of Kendall. You're living your dream._

"Do you need to go change?"

I shook my head and followed her as she guided me across her (well, her family's) mansion. When we were at the pool I saw some people from my school; Quinn, Katrina, Zack, Chris, Hanna and sitting in hot tub flirting with Katrina was my ex-boyfriend Finn. "Hey guys!" I said with a wave. Zack and Chris gave me a three fingered wave, while Katrina rolled her eyes and Quinn whispered something to her that made her fake a laugh and say "God, you're so damn funny! No wonder that bitch does that" _I bet that bitch that she's talking about is me; at least the person that I hate hates me back. _I smiled and took of my top and shorts revealing a pink bandeau bikini top with matching bottoms. "Looking good" I heard Zack say. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. **A/N I have no idea where this is going, I'm making this up at the top of my head. ** "Hey Han!" I said happily

"Sup Nik!" replied the pretty girl with auburn hair, big blue eyes, wearing a black and white polka dot bikini.

"What the hell were Quinn and Kat talking about?" I asked curiously.

"I have no clue but they're probably just being bitches, bitching, about you being a bitch. But who's the bitch now?" Hanna asked with a confident grin.

I started to laugh. _Sometimes I don't get this girl at all….. _

**Jenner House, 2:10pm**

_I wonder who that is… _I thought when my phone began to ring. "Hello?" I asked when I answered the call.

"Nicole Kendall Kent, where in the world are you? You said that you would come to the Hall of Justice." Said a pissed Superboy on the other line.

"I didn't say that I was gonna be there, I said that I might go." I shot back coolly.

"Fine. Whatever. And by the way, dad is gonna be so mad at you later."

"What? Why? What did I do?" I asked in a worried tone.

"You'll have to find that out yourself" he said cockily then hung up the phone.

_Damn it! _

**Jacob's POV**

**Hall of Justice, 2:00pm **

"Hey guys, welcome to the Hall of Justice." I said with a smile formed on my lips when Speedy, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad came in along with their mentors.

"Make yourselves at home" said the Flash

Everyone sat down (except for Speedy) while our mentors talked about something.

"Hey dude, where's Kinesis?" asked the red head speedster.

"I really have no clue… I'll ask her" I replied and took out my Blackberry to call her. "Nicole Kendall Kent, where in the world are you? You said that you would come to the Hall of Justice"

"I didn't say that I would be there, I said that I might go." She said coolly.

"Fine. Whatever. And by the way, dad is gonna be so mad at you later." I lied. _I just hope that dad will be on my side and will give her a long boring lecture._

"What? Why? What did I do?" _Ha! She sounds so freaked!_

"You'll have to find that out yourself" I said cockily then hung up on her.

"What did she say?" Kid Flash asked

"She didn't exactly say where she was…" I muttered, "I don't think that she'll be coming" I said sheepishly

"Why not?" KF whined

"Because apparently she said that she MIGHT come"

"Damn, that sucks….."

"Well- I began to say but was interrupted by an angry Speedy

He was saying things like "Is this some kind of joke?" I don't really know the exact words that he said since my eyes were glued to my phone; texting dad, telling him about the entire Niki situation. I began to pay attention to Speedy when he looked at Green Arrow and said "I thought I was your partner, well not anymore." And left the room angrily

"Uh… Did he really quit?" I asked once the angry archer left.

Robin nodded and sighed.

Then Superman's face appeared on the screen thing and he began to say something about Cadmus being on fire, and shortly afterwards Zatara appeared saying something about blowing up the sun. "Superboy, is Kinesis coming or not" My dad asked questioningly

"Don't think so."

"Ugh. *sigh* Ok I'll talk to her"

I nodded and faced Batman when he spoke "Stay put."

"What? Why?" asked Robin.

"It is a League mission," Aquaman said

"You're not trained," replied Flash.

"Since when?" yelled KF.

"I meant that you're not trained to work on the part of this team." Flash replied.

"There will be other missions when you're ready" Aquaman said reassuringly

"But for now, stay put" The Dark Knight ordered as they left for the mission.

"When we're ready? How are we supposed to ever be ready when they treat us like sidekicks?" exclaimed a pissed off speedster

"My King, my mentor. I thought he trusted me," muttered a disappointed Aqualad.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics. They have a secret HQ in space!" answered Kid Flash angrily.

"What else aren't they telling us?" wondered the confused Atlanteen.

Robin sighed, "I have a better question; why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Easy." I said confidently "It was because Speedy was being a total jerk that decided to quit" Kid Flash and Robin grinned while Aqualad stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"What is project Cadmus?" asked Aqualad

"I'm pretty sure that it's a type of science lab," I answered

"I can find out what it is," The Boy Wonder said with a confident smile formed across his lips. He went on the computer and started to type something at a ridiculous speed. _I wonder how he does that so fast. _"Access denied" the boring voice of the computer said.

"You wanna bet?" he asked and returned to typing

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" asked the red head

"Same system as the batcave"

"Access granted" the computer said

"Hmmm… lets see" Robin said while he was clicking files "Project Cadmus; genetics lab; here in DC. That's all there is. I'm suspicious, maybe we should investigate"

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice," The Atlanteen said while smiling slightly.

"I like the way you think" I said.

"Hey. Their all about justice" the boy wonder said.

"But they said stay put"

"Come on. You only live once; so break rules, do what you're not told to, live life at its fullest and have fun!" **(Yeah… I know that line was so cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything else lol)** I exclaimed.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked as he grabbed my shoulder "Because if you're going I'm going."

"Hell yeah I am!" I said with a laugh.

We smiled at Aqualad as he said, "Just like that, we're a team going on a mission"

"We didn't come here for a play date," the boy wonder answered.

A grin spread across my face as I thought about how awesome this was gonna be.

**Ok so that was the second chapter. I know that Nicole's part in this chapter was really weird and it probably bored a lot of people, but I just wanted to add that part in so that you guys could see (Well, not exactly see) what she acts like when Nik is with her 'friends'. I apologize for any grammar mistakes and please remember to hit that review button.**


	4. I just blew up a building, No biggie

**HI I'm back! I don't think that I'll be able to upload that frequently because school starts soon ** ** school sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Young Justice, any music that I mention or anything/anyone famous.**

**Nicole's POV**

**Kent Residence, 11:42 pm**

I sat on my bed listening to a song called Skyway Avenue by We the Kings, while I was on my phone scrolling through Twitter and reading new tweets. A new Tweet popped up and it was from Jake_is_awesome **(Not a real twitter account, I'm making it up) **saying: I'm so screwed! Everyone's gonna kill me. _Good for you _I thought as a laugh escaped my mouth. I replied to his tweet; what did you do this time genius? Jake replied immediately, his tweet saying: Nothing major, just blowed up a building. No biggie. _Is he serious? _A shocked expression came over my face. I called up my dad, "Hey dad, are you aware that Superboy blew up a building"

"Yup, I'm very aware that they did that" Superman replied in a calm tone.

"Umm, who's 'they'?" I asked suddenly getting confused.

"Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy."

"What building did they blow up?" I ask.

"Cadmus, and the entire League is going there now," the man of steel says.

"Okay… I'm coming too! I'll meet you there!" I say with enthusiasm as I hang up before he's able to say anything else.

I dress into my costume and fly to the blown to pieces, used to be Cadmus.

**Cadmus, Washington DC**

**12:25 am**

When I got there I was the last person there (As usual) the league was talking to each other while Superboy, a guy that looks just like Jacob, Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad. Talked about something; I flew over to them and I realized that they didn't see me "Hey, I'm Kinesis" I say with a smile. "Whoa! You look just like Superboy!" I point at them.

"I'm his clone," the guy says coldly

"Oh ok…"

"Hi I'm Kid Flash," He said cockily.

"Kinesis" I say as I shake his hand.

I turn to Superboy, "I told you I'll come"

"I guess so" he replies.

The League walks over and begins so say something about who knows what, and the next thing I know Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, Superboy's clone and Kid Flash starts a new team. I kinda zoned out during their entire conversation so I wasn't paying attention at all. But hey, that's me.

The next thing I know I'm flying home with my Dad and my brother.

**Kent Residence, 2:12am **

"Both of you should get some sleep" My dad says with a yawn.

Jacob and I head to our rooms which are both on the basement, and I think that its just great because we get the floor all to ourselves and we also get a huge flat screen TV right outside our room (Even though we have our own TV's in our room). The only reason that we get the basement is because it's the only place where we can keep our instruments and get to practice without disturbing anyone besides each other.

"I'm gonna crash" I say to my annoying brother before I enter my bedroom.

"Me too" he replies with a tired tone.

I change into my pajamas and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**So that's it for chapter 3. I know it was really short but my brain wasn't very creative today. The next chapter is when everything starts! (I think…) I apologize for any grammar mistakes and please tell me what you think and review! **


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I know that so much of this story doesn't make sense like the part of Nicole and Jacob being on the League even though they're to young to be on it. Or how their descriptions seem perfect (I can assure you that they are not, there will be a chapter all about that later on) or how some of their traits unnecessary and have nothing to do with crime fighting. Even though all this crap doesn't make any sense right now It will later on. And btw they are both on the League to make this story more interesting. **


End file.
